High School Love Story
by Shiomiya Yuki
Summary: Hidupku menjadi membingunkan karna mereka – Kagamine Rin Hidupku mulai berubah karnanya – Hatsune Miku


**Hight School Love Story **

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary**

** Hidupku menjadi membingunkan karna mereka – Kagamine Rin**

** Hidupku mulai berubah karnanya – Hatsune Miku **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerita ini saya buat bersama dengan sahabat saya, jadi terimakasih buat sahabat saya yang udah mau bantuin bikin cerita ini ^_^

Dan buat readers sekalian selamat membaca ya, gomen kalau ceritanya agak aneh dan jelek

* * *

**Happy Reading... ^_^  
**

Di Voca Hight School seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna kuning terang yang sudah dikucir tiga dengan pita putih baru saja tiba disekolah saat melihat seorang gadis yang terlihat familiar baginya sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Rin-chan, Rin-chan kamu juga sekolah disini?" gadis berambut panjang yang dikucir empat berwana hijau tosca itu berhenti berlari saat sudah tiba didepan gadis bernama Rin itu.

"Hai... Miku. Kamu benar-benar aneh dikucir seperti itu" Rin tertawa kecil saat melihat penampilan sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Yakk... jika bukan karena MOS yang super menyebalkan ini, aku takkan melakukannya. Kamu tahu? Aku hampir seperti orang gila dengan penampilan seperti ini" ucap Miku dengan tampang kesalnya.

"Yah... paling tidak kamu belum benar-benar seperti orang gila Miku. Malah kamu tampak sangat lucu" ucap Rin dengan santainya.

"Benarkah? Apakah aku sangat lucu?"

"Yah... begitulah. Ayo... ke kelas sebelum kita benar-benar terlambat" Rin mulai berjalan dan meninggalkan Miku dibelakang.

"Yakk... yakk... Rin-chan _matte yo_" Miku segera mengejar Rin yang sudah berjalan jauh didepannya.

"Miku cepatlah, atau kamu benar-benar aku tinggal" ucap Rin dari jauh.

Mereka baru saja tiba dikelas, saat Miku menangkap pemandangan yang sangat bagus. Yaitu sekelompok laki-laki yang terlihat sangat tampan, Miku menyenggol pelan bahu Rin dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Rin.

"Lihat deh Rin-chan. Cowok itu ganteng banget" bisik Miku dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kamu ini! Bukankah kamu menyukai Mikuo, Miku" Rin menghelas nafas pasrah akan sikap sahabatnya itu.

"Hehe... sekali-kali melihat pemandangan bagus, tidak apakan?"

"Hah... terserah kamu sajalah Miku" Rin berlalu dan duduk dibangkunya, diikuti oleh sahabatnya Miku yang duduk disebelahnya.

Beberapa saat setelah itu dua orang laki-laki tampan yang sepertinya merupakan pendamping MOS memasuki kelas. Dan dua orang itu sudah berhasil membuat dua orang gadis terpaku akan ketampanannya begitu juga dengan gadis-gadis lain yang ada dikelas itu. Sedangkan laki-laki lain dikelas itu hanya bisa menghelas nafas pasrah karena mereka sudah dikalahkan oleh _senpai _mereka yang lebih tampan.

"Baiklah _minna_, jadi hari ini kita akan memulai acara MOS kita. Sebelum itu perkenalkan namaku Kagami Len dan dia adalah Kaito Shion" laki-laki bernama Len itu mulai berbicara dan setelah itu acara MOSpun dimulai.

**3 hari kemudian**

Kegiatan MOS sudah selesai dan semenjak MOS dimulai banyak kejadian yang membuat Rin, Miku, Len, dan Kaito semakin dekat, terlebih lagi untuk Rin dan Len. Mereka sudah seperti sahabat dekat saja sekarang. Terlebih lagi ternyata selama 3 hari ini Len sudah menyimpan perasaan suka untuk Rin.

** Flash Back...**

"Rin..._daijoubuka?_" tanya Len yang melihat Rin tertunduk lemas diarea lapangan.

"Rin, kamu hampir jatuh. Lain kali perhatikan jalanmu ya" ucap Len yang kini membantu Rin yang hampir saja terjatuh.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanya Len yang melihat luka dikaki Rin akibat Rin yang tersandung batu dan segera membawanya ke UKS. Masih banyak moment yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran Len terhadap Rin adik kelasnya.

**Flash Back off**

Hari ini murid Voca Hight School telah melewati MOS. Mereka sudah tidak perlu lagi melewati masa-masa dimana ia harus menggunakan tas dari karung, kalung dengan dua telur, ikat pinggang rafia dan juga mereka sudah bebar dari _senpai-senpai_ OSIS yang suka menyuruh mereka sesuka hati.

"Rin-chan, lihat? Sekarang kita bebas. Kita tak perlu lagi berpakaian dan berdandan seperti orang gila. Dan lihat penampilanku, apakah aku sudah terlihat cantik dan manis?" tanya Miku yang kini tengah menatap teman-temannya diarea koridor.

"Kamu terlihat aneh Miku" ucap Rin mencoba mengejek sahabatnya itu.

"Whatever, Rin-chan... Rin-chan... lihat itu. Bukankah itu Len-senpai dan juga Kaito. Lihat mereka tampan sekali" ucap Miku sambil menyenggol pelan lengan Rin.

"Ya. Mereka tampan sekali" ucap Rin yang terus memandang kearah Len yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Rin-chan lihat, mereka kesini!"pekik Miku girang yang melihat Len dan juga Kaito menghampiri mereka.

"Hy" sapa Len setibanya didepan mereka.

"Hy, kamu sama sekali tidak berubah ya. Selalu dikerubungi oleh cewek-cewek penggemarmu" ucap Rin sambil memandang kebelakang tubuh Len yang sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak gadis yang ingin melihatnya.

"Kenapa? Kamu cemburu ya?" goda Len.

"T-Tidak. Siapa juga yang cemburu?" sangkal Rin dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Cemburu juga tidak apa kok Rin-chan" ucap Len sambil menepuk pelan kepala Rin.

"Ukh... _mo Len no baka__**" **_ucap Rin dengan tampang cemberut dan juga rona merah yang sudah menjalar diwajahnya sedangkan Len hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"hi Miku" ucap Kaito yang datang menghampiri Miku. Miku pun terdiam, pipinya terlihat mulai merah merona.

"hi _senpai_" Miku tersenyum menghadap Kaito. matanya nya tak berhenti menatap wajah Kaito, orang yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"hy ada apa denganmu? ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Kaito, Miku pun hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"yasudah aku dan Len balik ke kelas dulu, bentar lagi juga masuk" ucap Kaito yang berjalan meninggalkan Miku dan Rin.

"astagah Rin-chan, kau lihat tadi? Kaito? dia mengajakku berbicara?" ucap Miku yang telah kembali oleh kesadarannya

"Ia dan Len juga mengajakku berbicara. senang sekali rasanya" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum lembut kearah perginya Len dan Kaito.

"yasudah ayo kita masuk, aku tak ingin mendapat tempat paling depan. itu sangat menyebalkan" Miku menarik lengan Rin, dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Saat istirahat Miku dan Rin sedang berada dikelas tiba-tiba saja Miku melihat Len yang berdiri didepan kelas yang sepertinya ingin menemui Rin.

"Rin-chan percepat langkahmu, kantin segera ramai. Cepat " ucap Miku sambil menarik lengan Rin.

"Ia Miku sabar sebentar donk" ucap Rin sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Saat tiba didepan kelas mereka bertemu dengan Len dan Kaito.

"Rin-chan bukankah dia kakak kelas kita?" tanya Miku yang melihat Len dan Kaito menghampirinya

"Dia itu Len dan Kaito, masa kau lupa sih" pekik Rin yang pandangannya tertuju pada Len.

"Habis pria disekolah kita kebanyakan yang tampan, jadi aku sering lupa mengingatnya" jelas Miku yang kali ini hanya tersenyum tak jelas

"Hy... Rin" sapa Len saat tiba dihadapan Rin.

"Hy... emn...ada apa kamu kesini?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Emn... nanti kamu ada acara tidak?"

"Tidak ada sih, memang ada apa?"

"Pulang sekolah nanti aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke taman bermain, apa kamu mau?" tanya Len , Rin pun mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat tersipu malu.

"yaak.. apa aku boleh ikut?" tanya Miku yang berada ditengah-tengah Rin dan Len. Wajah Len pun terlihat kesal. Sedangkan Rin menatap Len dengan pandangan berharap

"aku hanya memiliki satu motor saja, mana bisa untuk bertiga"

"yahhh... Len-senpai pelit "

"apa kamu benar-benar tak bisa mengajak Miku?" tanya Rin sambil memandang Len.

"mau bagaimana lagi? Tak mungkin kita menaiki motor bertiga?"

"Len ayo, kau bilang kita akan kekantin?" tanya Kaito yang dari tadi menunggu disamping pun menatap Kaito dan kembali ke Len. Berharap Len mengajak Kaito untuk menemaninya.

"Oh... ya Kaito, bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami?"

"kau dan Rin, aku tak mau menjadi obat nyamuk diantara kalian"

"tidak, kan nanti kau bersama Miku"

"Miku? Kau yakin? Aku dengan gadis berisik seperti dia?" tanya Kaito yang menghadap wajah Miku. Miku yang memandang wajah Kaito dengan pandangan berharap.

"Ia, mau gimana lagi? Aku tidak mau dia mengganggu waktu berduaku bersama Rin" jawab Lenyang tanpa sadar sudah membuat wajah Rin memerah karena malu.

"Ia kau mau kan Kaito-senpai?" tanya Miku dengan pandangan memohon pada Kaito.

"Hah... baiklah kalau kalian memaksa" ucap Kaito akhirnya dan itu membuat Miku berteriak senang karena akhirnya dia bisa ikut pergi ke taman bermain.

Saat ini sekolah baru saja selesai dan semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing. Di sisi lain seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca tengah menarik-narik tangan sahabatnya agar mereka bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas. tampaknya gadis itu sudah tidak sabar lagi.

"Rin-chan percepat langkahmu, aku tak ingin Kaito menunggu. cepat" paksa Miku yang menarik tangan Rin keluar dari kelas.

"Ia aku tahu. Sabarlah sedikit kenapa?"ucap Rin yang sudah pasrah tangannya ditarik oleh sahabatnya itu.

"itu dia... itu diaaaa.."Miku terdiam, ia melihat Len dan juga Kaito sedang menghampirinya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Len setibanya dihadapan mereka dan Rin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kaito... ayo" ucap Miku dengan wajahnya yang sangat lucu. Miku menarik tangan Kaito dan mengikuti di belakang Len dan Rin. Kaito hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat perilaku Miku.

Setibanya di taman bermain Miku tampak sangat antusias. sedangkan Rin hanya tertawa kecil mlihat sikap sahabatnya itu. Di sisi lain Len yang melhat Rin tersenyum seperti itu juga ikut tersenyum. Dan setelah itu mereka mulai berjalan memasuki taman bermain

"jadi apa yang pertama akan kita naiki?" tanya Miku memandang ke arah teman-temannya.

"Miku.. emm.. kamu bermain dengan Kaito aja ya. biar Rin bersamaku oke?" belum sempat Miku berbicara. Len menarik lengan Rin untuk pergi dari mereka.

"E-Eh... Le-Len..!?" pekik Rin kaget saat tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik oleh Len.

Saat ini Rin dan Len sudah berada di depan perminan roal coster. Dan Rin tampak memandang permainan itu dengan wajah tidk percaya dan keringat dingin yang sudah mengalir di wajahnya.

"Ki-Kita tidak akan menaiki itu kan?" tanya Rin takut-takut pada Len.

"Tentu saja kita akan naik itu, memang kenap?" tnya Len bingung melihat perubahan sikap Rin.

"A-Aku tidak mau" ucap Rin sambil mencoba menarik tangan Len pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**Ditempat Miku dan Kaito**

"yaa..yaa..yahhh..Rin-chan" ucap Miku yang melihat Rin meninggalkannya.

"hah... kenapa aku harus berdua denganmu sih Miku?" keluh Kaito saat Len dan Rin pergi mninggalkan mreka.

"kakk..." ucap Miku memasang wajah puppy eyes nya.

"yaa...yaa...kau mau kemana?" tanya Kaito, Miku pun tersenyum puas

"kau yakin kita kesini?" tanya Kaito melihat istana boneka didepannya

"tentu, ayo" Miku dan Kaito menaiki perahu kecil didepannya.

Perahu itu pun mulai berjalan dengan sendirinya. Terlihat boneka-boneka mulai menyapanya. Dari yang sendiri, berdua, bertiga, bersekolah, bahkan ada yang berkeluarga. Boneka - boneka itu mulai bergerak, ada juga yang menyapa. Bahkan ada suara-suara lucu yang membuat Miku sangat terkesan.

"kak liat deh, itu itu itu itu itu apalagi itu lucu banget" pekik Miku yang menunjuk nunjuk boneka-boneka yang sangat dia inginkan

"ya..terserah"ucap Kaito yang memalingkan wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

* * *

arigato minna yang udah mau baca nih cerita

hehe untuk chapter 2nya harap bersabar ya ^_^


End file.
